The Fairy of Duel Monsters
by CyberChick135
Summary: Sabrina Moto, known as 'The Princess of Duel Monsters' for being the best female duelist in Domino City. Join her as she embarks on the greatest challenge of her life, her third year at Alfea as well as at Duel Academy. Questions will be answered, limits will be reached, relationships tested, and a new power will be unlocked. {ON HIATUS}
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Break and a Royal Invitation!**

* * *

><p><em>Close your eyes<br>And open your heart  
>Believe in yourself<br>That's how it starts  
>Dreams will come true<br>Just wait and see  
>'Cause the magic's in you<br>And the magic's in me_

_We are the Winx_  
><em>We are the Winx<em>  
><em>Come join the club<em>  
><em>We are the Winx<em>  
><em>We are the Winx<em>  
><em>We are the Winx<em>  
><em>Come join the club<em>  
><em>We are the Winx<em>

_Magical flowers  
>Digital Powers<br>Rhythms and Tunes  
>The Sun and the Moon<em>

_Monster magic  
>And shifting tides<br>And the fire burning  
>Deep inside<em>

_We've got the style_  
><em>And we've got the flair<em>  
><em>Look all you want,<em>  
><em>Just don't touch the hair<em>

_We are the Winx_  
><em>We are the Winx<em>  
><em>Come join the club<em>  
><em>We are the Winx<em>  
><em>We are the Winx<em>  
><em>We are the Winx<em>  
><em>Come join the club<em>  
><em>We are the Winx<em>

* * *

><p>The Winx Club girls were all in their rooms packing their bags for their Summer vacation from Alfea, the school for Fairies. The fashonista princess, Stella, was busy deciding what clothes she should bring to visit which parent, since hers were divorced.<p>

"I'll bring this one to mom's garden tea and lets see... hmmm, and these to dad's for the royal parade." Stella giggled, using her magic to move her clothes into her separate suitcases. Her pixie, Amore, was hovering in between them.

"Boy packing for vacation when your parents are separated is way complicated." Stella sighed, placing her hand on her cheek. "Do you think the garden dress should go to dad's for open palace day?" she asked Amore.

"That dress is really beautiful." Amore said, in her soft voice.

Stella smiled in agreement. "True, but it would look fabulous in mom's new tea garden." she added. "Do you know any cloning spells?"

"Sorry no." Amore replied.

The hipster of the group, Musa, sighed. "I say stop worrying and divide your stuff in half, then wear whatever you have." she compromised.

"Wear whatever?" Stella repeated, crossing her arms. "You're joking right?"

* * *

><p>In the next room, Flora, the nature fairy, was packing her bags with the help of her pixie, Chatta.<p>

"All the Era Magic Potions go in the big bag and all the floral senses, in the small one." she told her busy pixie.

"We're on it." Chatta said, carrying one potion bottle to a the small bag on Flora's bed.

"At least I don't need to pack too much." giggled the only Earth fairy of the group, Sabrina Moto. "I only have two suitcases, one for Duel Academy," she used her magic to neatly fold and place a few sets of dark blue mini-skirts and pressed white and blue blazer jackets, and set a couple pairs of dark blue ankle boots, and set them neatly in her blue and white, zebra print suitcase. "and one for home." she set the remainder of her casual clothes in her pink and black, zebra print, suitcase and then tried to close it.

Flora, her best friend and roommate, giggled. "You might need to pack a second bag for home sweetie."

Sabrina sighed, "Not necessarily." she smiled. She grabbed her deck of Duel Monsters cards and picked up the top card. It's image depicted a robotic dog with a kaleidoscope of purple and green in the background. "Cyber Kirin, come here boy." she called out in a southern voice.

The card glowed and in a matter of seconds, the robotic dog came to life and sat a few inches in front of Sabrina.

"That is still the coolest thing I've ever seen." Esmeralda giggled, sitting on Sabrina's Duel Academy bag.

Sabrina smiled. "Kirin, can you help me with something?" she asked her Machine-type monster.

"Anything Sabe." replied Kirin, in a gruff voice.

Sabrina moved her open bag from her bed to the floor and placed her hands on it. "I need you to stand on this so I can close it."

"No problem." Kirin said, jumping onto the printed bag.

The added weight caused the top of the suitcase to nearly reach the bottom. Sabrina knelt down and carefully zipped her suitcase, succeeding.

"Thank you Kirin." Sabrina said, patting the Machine-dog's head.

He jumped off the bag and stood by Sabrina's legs, his metallic tail wagging.

* * *

><p>Bloom, the leader of the Winx Club, and the lost princess of Sparx, walked into the room, resting against the door.<p>

"I just said goodbye to Sky. I'm not gonna see him all summer." she sighed.

"Don't be too upset, Bloom." Sabrina said, trying to cheer up her friend. Cyber Kirin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, vacation is way shorter this year." Flora added.

"I know it won't be that long," Bloom replied, leaning against Sabrina's nightstand. "but we've kind of had a fight and I hate to leave like that you know?"

Sabrina and Flora exchanged a look and nodded. "We know sweetie." Flora said.

* * *

><p>The next room over, the smartest of the Winx girls, Tecna, was busy using her technology to pack her things.<p>

"31.2% in that suitcase and 29.78% in there." Tecna said aloud. "The remainder in the third one."

All the clothes went to their respected bags, nicely folded and perfectly fitted.

"Precision is wonderful." Digit said, smiling at Tecna.

"A thing of beauty." Tecna agreed. "Come along bags." with a wave of her hand, Tecna's three suitcases placed themselves on a suitcases carrier and followed out the young fairy.

* * *

><p>The girls walked together outside, using their own magic to move their bags behind them.<p>

"Hey Bloom, since Musa and I aren't going home from break, we could help you carry your stuff." Layla offered.

"Not necessary." replied Bloom, smiling. "Watch." she looked up at the balcony doors, "Bags, hitherus." with a snap of her fingers, her three bags came flying out of the room, on top of them were Kiko, Bloom's pet bunny, and her pixie, Lockette.

Of course, the bags were flying at a fast speed and nearly crashed into the ground. But, Layla caught them all, in a really creative way.

"Nice goin Layla." Sabrina complimented. "Perfect ten." she held up her fingers.

Her three baby monsters mimicked her, closing their eyes and smiling.

"Thanks girl." Layla replied.

Kiko fell right into Layla, causing her to fall backwards into Stella's suitcases, knocking them over and all her clothes flying out.

"Do you know how long it took me to divide up the clothes up from mom and dad bags?" Stella huffed.

"Look up there." Amore chided.

Everyone looked up and saw a glowing orb of light appear before them.

"It's a sungram, from Solaria." Stella gasped.

"That's so cool." Flora said.

A young girl wearing a yellow and blue soldier outfit appeared before the group of girls.

"Guan is the official palace messenger." Stella informed her friends. "I wonder what she wants."

"The royal court of Solaria is pleased to announce our official princess ball." Guan announced. She blew into her trumpet. A holographic picture of Stella appeared in front of her.

"A princess ball for me?" Stella questioned. "I was for sure they wouldn't have it."

"This is so exciting." giggled Amore.

"I don't mean to sound dumb but what's a princess ball exactly?" Sabrina asked, completely confused by the announcement.

"It's like a coming out party for royalty." Layla answered. "You hold a princess ball when a princess is ready to officially enter royal society."

"Believe it or not, they used to announce who your husband would be, back when they had arranged marriages." Musa added, placing her hand on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Some kingdoms still do." Layla inputted.

"That still sounds awful to me." Bloom added.

Another holographic image, this time of Stella's father, King Radius, appeared. "Your going to love your party honey and I have a surprise announcement that I'm going to make there, which I think will make you very happy."

"Okay everyone is coming to Solaria!" Stella exclaimed. And with Stella, no one dared to argue with her over who was coming. She wanted all of her friends there, and they all agreed to go.

The girls went back into the school and up to Stella's room.

* * *

><p>Tecna had her miniature laptop ready to send out a mass invite to Stella's Princess Ball.<p>

"You just load it into the magic board and it invites everyone on your Basebook." Tecna informed, inserting a small flash-drive into her laptop.

"Remember, we wanna keep the guest list under a thousand." Stella reminded.

"There's Timmy." Digit pointed out.

"And there's Sky." Lockette added,

Musa carried a stack of clothes and knelt down by Stella "It's great that your pops is throwing a princess ball for you. Stella." she said. "Not a lot of dad's knows how to do that stuff."

"Including mine." she replied. "Mom's the party planner."

"Well maybe she's in on it." Bloom thought aloud. "Seperatus!" the spell made all of Stella's clothes swirl and land neatly on Bloom's hand and the other pile stacked up by the suitcase.

"I bet you're right." Stella agreed. "The invitation didn't say from King Radius. It said it was from the Royal Court. And the Royal Court is them together, mom and dad. I bet ya they're getting back together. I bet that's what the surprise announcement is going to be. Oh I'm so excited." Stella pulled Bloom into a hug.

"My 'rents are going to be my 'rents again. Can you believe it? And I'm having a princess ball!" Stella sighed and snapped her fingers. "Combinus! No more separate bags for you! I'm going to rent a limo and go buy a dress and I want you all to come!"

"Layla and I are going to the beach." Musa reminded.

"I'm game." Bloom said.

"Me too." Sabrina added.

* * *

><p>A pink limo pulled up to a curb in Downtown Magix. All the Winx girls, minus Layla, stepped out.<p>

"Here are the latest RSVP's." Tecna said, pulling out her computer. "Riven's coming." she glanced at Musa, who slightly smiled. "Helia."

"Oh goodie!" Flora giggled.

"Brandon." Tecna went on.

"Dwarling of course." Stella said, clasping her hands together.

"Timmy and Mirta." Tecna continued.

"Did Sky RSVP?" Bloom asked, anxiously.

"No reply yet." Tecna informed.

"If he gets back to Eraklyon before he gets the invite his parents will never let him go." Bloom sighed.

Tecna's computer beeped. "Oh, and this just in, Zane's coming too."

"Yay!" Sabrina exclaimed, jumping up. "That's so great, now I need to find the perfect dress to wear."

Stella smiled. "As much fun as that sounds, first stop is Pizza." she said, standing front of the pizzeria they were across the street from. "Like I always say 'Got to fuel up, if you're gonna shop right'."

"Now you're talkin girl." Musa chuckled.

"They have the best pizza here." Bloom sighed as the girls walked in.

They leaned against the cabinet, waiting for their order.

"Here you go." said the pizza guy, placing the box on the cabinet.

"Thank you." said a new voice, not belonging to the Winx girls.

"Excuse me? That's our pie!" Stella yelled.

"Not." rebuked the new girl. She had long, blue hair and wore a maroon, Goth-style dress.

"I'm afraid it will be ten minutes til the next one's out." informed the pizza guy.

"She won't mind waiting." snapped the new girl.

"Hey! I ordered that pizza!" Stella yelled.

"Possession is nine tenths of the law." informed the new fairy.

"Then I'm re-possessing it!" Stella grabbed the pizza from the intruding fairy.

"Get off!" rebuked the pizza thief.

"You get off!" Stella snapped.

Both girls grunted and screamed, each trying to take the pizza back. The box got ripped open apart and one piece landed on Stella's dress and the other landed on the other girl's dress.

"My Dolce Cartiana!" Stella exclaimed.

"My Spella McCartney!" rebuked the other girl. She snapped her fingers, "Vanishnus!"

"Stainus Removus!" Stella wiped her hand over the stain and it instantly vanished.

"What are you?" asked the intruding girl. "Alfea fairies?"

"Yeah, what are you?" Stella asked, glaring.

The new girl gasped sassily. "Betas."

She snapped her fingers and her two friends shook their hips. "Tick-tock, Tick-tock, Beta's rule, Beta's rock!" they stood back to back and smirked at the Winx girls.

"Where's Beta? In the realm of cute-sie?" Stella insulted.

"At least we're not from the realm of dork." the new girl rebuffed.

"Snap, Snap, Snap!" the two other girls chided in unison.

"Hey you guys, why we don't we all try to get along?" Bloom asked, trying to stop an already started fight.

"Chimera's having a princess ball." said one friend.

"Cool so is Stella." Bloom informed.

"We're shopping for dresses!" said Chimera's other friend.

"So are we, so we have a lot in common." Flora said. "It's so nice to meet fairies from another magic school."

Chimera approached Flora and stood in front of her "Whoa! What are you made of?" she asked, snobbishly. "Gumdrops and sugar plum pie?"

Sabrina folded her arms over her chest and stood face to face with Chimera. "Hey! Don't dis my girl Flora." she warned.

"Yeah? Or else what?" Chimera questioned, glaring at Sabrina.

Sabrina smiled, "Or else this." she snapped her fingers and the fire in the pizza oven began to go wild. "Attribute Dragon: Fire." she said.

With a loud roar, a dragon made entirely of fire burst from the pizza oven and stood behind Sabrina, it's tail laying in a circle around her feet. It roared again, causing Chimera's two friends to scream and hug each other.

"A fire fairy, so lame." Chimera huffed.

"Do you want your Spella McCartney to be reduced to a pile of ash?" Sabrina threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Chimera said, mirroring Sabrina's glare with her own.

"Try me, Beta bitch." Sabrina taunted.

"Let's go find our dresses now girls." Bloom suggested pulling Sabrina and Stella away. "Nice to meet ya Beta Girls."

Sabrina's dragon disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Good luck shopping, oh and that pre-teen meets Goth look is very appealing on you, I suggest you stick with it." Stella snickered.

"Snap!" Tecna giggled.

"Nice one Tec." Stella complimented.

"Thanks." Tecna replied.

As Sabrina giggled and walked past the three Beta fairies, she blew a small breath of cool air over her right index finger and created a small patch of ice in front of Chimera, who slipped on it when she took a step forward.

"Chimera!" gasped her two friends, who helped her up.

"Oh, and don't let the door give you a makeover on the way out." Sabrina warned, slamming the door in Chimera's face as she and Flora walked out.

"Sabe, you are awesome!" Stella giggled. She held up her hand and Sabrina high-fived it.

"That was pretty sweet girl." Musa added.

"That's how the Princess of Duel Monsters sticks up for her friends." Sabrina said, smiling.

Flora giggled and hugged her.

* * *

><p>The girls continued their trip to the mall, which wasn't that far from the pizzeria.<p>

"Wow!" Bloom gasped. "They have all the designers here!

"I'm getting my hair spelled and then meeting Layla at the beach." Musa informed, breaking off from the rest of the girls. "See ya later."

"Later Musa." the others called.

Once inside the mall, the girls split up. Stella and Bloom hit the first floor while Tecna, Sabrina, and Flora hit the second one.

"Bye girls, catch ya later." Sabrina waved goodbye and smiled.

* * *

><p>On the second floor there racks upon racks of beautiful gowns.<p>

"Oh wow, with so many to choose from, I don't know where to start." Flora gasped.

"I do, over here!" Sabrina said, running to a rack on the far right of the store.

The three girls searched the racks and picked out at least five dresses each to try on.

"This one's perfect!" Sabrina squealed, overlooking herself in the mirror.

"Let us see Sabe." Tecna called.

Sabrina opened the door and stepped out wearing a floor length, dark blue dress with a lighter blue sash under the bust area and silver stones on the top of all over the skirt of the dress.

"Beautiful." Flora sighed.

"It's perfect for you, and Stella will think it looks great." Tecna added.

"Plus it's on sail and was trendy at least three years ago." Sabrina informed. "So that means it won't upstage the designer one that Stella's gonna buy."

"Nice thinking." Tecna winked.

Sabrina returned to the dressing room and changed back into her casual clothes, slipping the dress back on the hanger. She proceded to check out with Tecna and Flora.

* * *

><p>After an afternoon of shopping, the girls all went to the beach to meet up with Layla and Musa.<p>

"So how'd the shopping go?" Layla asked.

"Musa, love the new hair spell." Sabrina said, noticing Musa's longer pigtails.

"Thanks girl." Musa replied. "Did Stella find her dress?"

"Well I wanted this Redwiss Raji but I ended up getting this pink fairy gomo." Stella informed.

"Can we see it?" Musa asked.

"Yeah, can we?" Layla followed.

Stella smiled and giggled. "Well ok." she snapped her fingers and magic swirled around her. Her casual outfit changed into a beautiful, pink, one shoulder, sparkly gown.

"Wow! You look really beautiful." Musa gasped.

"You do." agreed Sabrina.

"You do, Stella." followed Layla.

"Thanks but you really should have seen the other one." Stella sighed.

"Stell, you're having a princess ball, your parents are getting backing together and we're on semester break." Bloom pointed out. "What could be better than this?"

"Maybe if some Red Fountain guys were here." came the voice of Stella's boyfriend, Brandon.

"Snookums!" Stella exclaimed, running to Brandon.

"Timmy!" Tecna greeted, hugging her boyfriend.

"Hey Tec." Timmy chuckled.

"Hey Helia!" Flora smiled, running to hug her boyfriend. Helia chuckled and wrapped his arms around Flora.

"Zane!" Sabrina giggled, running into his arms.

"There's my girl." Zane picked up his girlfriend and spun her around, smiling.

"Hey Brandon, Hey Helia, Hey Timmy, Hey Zane." Musa greeted casually walking by her boyfriend, Riven, who followed her.

Once Riven moved, it was shown that Sky was there as well, making Bloom smile.

"Sky!" she gasped. "I thought you went back to Eraklyon?"

"I got Stella's invitation mid flight and turned around." Sky answered, taking Bloom's hand. "I wouldn't miss a chance to take you to a princess ball for anything in the world, Bloom."

"I'm sorry that we fought before." Bloom apologized.

"Me too." Sky replied.

"We brought stuff for a cook-out, burgers and marshmallows." Timmy informed, holding a picnic basket.

"And music." added Riven, who held the boom box on his shoulder.

"Something's wrong." Layla muttered, staring out at the ocean.

"Yeah I know I should change the station." Riven admitted, earning a small chuckle from Musa.

"No, something's wrong with the ocean." Layla corrected.

A big wave smashed upon the shore and everyone began screaming and running.

"Everybody quick! Get out of the water!" Bloom warned.

"Come on girls, lets go!" Sabrina yelled.

In a bright flash of magical energy every girl was in her Winx form. They all lined up along the shore.

"Let's try to hold the wave back." Bloom suggested.

Each girl fired her strongest energy blast, holding the wave back long enough for their boyfriends to help everyone out of the ocean safely.

"Ok everyone's out." Sky informed the girls.

"Let it go." Bloom ordered. All of the girls released their magic.

As Sabrina was flying back to shore, she noticed a little girl trapped in a tide. "Oh no! Over there! There's a little girl!" she exclaimed.

"I'm on it." Layla said, diving into the water.

Layla swam to the little girl's rescue and flew out of the water. She summoned a morphix surfer and rode the wave back to shore.

"Well I must say, that was refreshing." Sky sighed, wringing out his soaked shirt.

"That waves appearance was anomaly." Tecna informed.

"A big time anomaly." agreed Timmy.

"What do you think caused it?" Sabrina asked, her hands on her hips.

"I'm pretty sure it was a shockwave that means something terrible has happened to the heart of all oceans." Layla answered.

"Hey look what's that?" Flora asked, pointing out at the ocean.

A splash sounded and everyone turned towards the ocean. In a flash, a mermaid with blonde hair appeared.

"Ah, Princess Layla." she gasped.

"Sirene!" Layla called. "I'm right over here."

"They said to tell you, Codeword Sandbar." Sirene informed.

"What does that mean?" Stella asked.

"My realm is in trouble." Layla answered. "I have to go immediately."

"We'll come with you." Flora volunteered.

"Yeah!" Sabrina agreed.

"Thanks but I have to go through the ocean and I have to go right now." Layla informed. She ran into the ocean and swam towards Sirene.

With one look back at her friends Layla, dove under the water's surface and swam towards her home.

"I hope she'll be okay." Sabrina muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard, Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard. Well back at class, they never taught us this, Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss.<em>

_Tough times, hard climbs, We'll take 'em on together. Right now, let's go!_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Generation neXt!_

_Game on, get your game on, Come on ya better play your cards right. Game on, get your game on, We'll make the grade and win this fight._

_We'll make the grade somehow. Yeah!_

_Yu-Gi-Oh GX!_

_Game on, get your game on, Come on ya better play your cards right. Come on and get your game on!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Royal Princess Ball**

* * *

><p><em>Close your eyes<br>And open your heart  
>Believe in yourself<br>That's how it starts  
>Dreams will come true<br>Just wait and see  
>'Cause the magic's in you<br>And the magic's in me_

_We are the Winx_  
><em>We are the Winx<em>  
><em>Come join the club<em>  
><em>We are the Winx<em>  
><em>We are the Winx<em>  
><em>We are the Winx<em>  
><em>Come join the club<em>  
><em>We are the Winx<em>

_Magical flowers  
>Digital Powers<br>Rhythms and Tunes  
>The Sun and the Moon<em>

_Monster magic  
>And shifting tides<br>And the fire burning  
>Deep inside<em>

_We've got the style_  
><em>And we've got the flair<em>  
><em>Look all you want,<em>  
><em>Just don't touch the hair<em>

_We are the Winx_  
><em>We are the Winx<em>  
><em>Come join the club<em>  
><em>We are the Winx<em>  
><em>We are the Winx<em>  
><em>We are the Winx<em>  
><em>Come join the club<em>  
><em>We are the Winx<em>

* * *

><p>The Winx girls were still short one member with Layla still in her home realm of Andros, and they were all worried and trying to get in touch with her. Sabrina sat in the center of her floor, a star-like symbol around her glowing dark purple. Her hair flowed behind her and slowly fell back down as the purple glow dimmed until it was gone.<p>

"Anything?" Esmeralda asked.

Sabrina shook her head. "Nope, nada." she replied, standing up and picking up her 'Spellbinding Circle' trap card. "I can't pick up her magic signal anywhere."

"Maybe the other girls had better luck." Esmeralda said.

The two walked into the main area of the dorms, and no one could locate Layla.

"It's almost as if she's dropped off the face of the magical universe." Tecna pointed out.

"Fret not my lovelies, Layla isn't about to miss the party of the century." Stella chided, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Bloom asked, sarcastically. "My birthday isn't until December."

"I'm talking about my Princess Ball!" Stella corrected, "Which is tomorrow."

All the other Winx Girls busted up laughing since they knew Bloom was only joking about her birthday, which Stella finally caught onto.

"Oh, you were joking!" she screamed, tossing a pillow at Bloom. "There are things in life you just can't joke about, and my Princess Ball is one of them!" Stella added, finishing her packing. "Now, let's head to Solaria."

"I'm all packed but do we have to leave now?" Bloom asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"The number one thing about beauty is that it requires time and preparation." Stella said, shrinking her luggage down to miniature size. She turned her ring into the staff and swung it around her and Bloom, "Next stop, Solaria!"

In a bright, golden light, Stella and Bloom were gone.

"So what do you all wanna do until the Princess Ball?" Musa asked, leaning into the couch.

"Well I, for one, wanna head back home for a while, since I'll be leaving for Duel Academy soon anyways." Sabrina said, leaning against her two printed suitcases.

"Mind if we tag along?" Flora asked. "I would love to see a bit more of Domino."

Sabrina smiled, "Of course, I don't mind at all."

With a wave of her hand, a portal opened up in the room and the image it reflected was that of downtown Domino City, the place of Sabrina's birth.

"Transportas Homus…" Sabrina chanted, "Domino…" and in a bright flash, all the remaining girls were transported to the heart of Downtown Domino City.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to my world girls." Sabrina smiled, watching the cars drive by. "Boy does this place bring back memories."<p>

"Like family memories?" Musa asked, looking around.

Sabrina shook her head. "No that's in the southern district of Domino." she answered. "I was referring to the Battle City Tournament that Kaiba hosted when he wanted to get his hands on the Three Egyptian God Cards."

"Which are now in your deck, right?" Esmeralda asked, giggling.

Sabrina nodded. "That's right. The same three monsters that I used against the Shadow Riders and Kagemaru my freshmen year at DA."

The girls walked along the sidewalk, carefully avoiding traffic, as they made their way to the Kame Game Shop, which is where Sabrina's grandfather lived and worked.

"It may seem a little crowded, but it's home to me." Sabrina said, smiling. "Sure I'm not some royal Princess or may come from some beautiful realm, but I'm heretically fine with that."

"That really doesn't matter considering that you're one of the strongest fairies at Alfea." Musa reminded.

"Yes, when I first heard of your power, I was intrigued." Tecna added. "Who knew a simple card game could hold that much power."

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought when I first discovered my powers." she ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair. "And when I found out I could make monster spirits real, it made all the more cooler. I've always had a strong bond with my monsters, and it's grown stronger each year. I know they'll never let me down as long as I believe in them."

"The Heart of the Cards, right?" Flora asked.

"Exactly." Sabrina agreed.

* * *

><p>Soon the girls came upon a medium sized shop and Sabrina's face lit up. "Yep, home sweet home." she sighed, unlocking the front door. "Grandpa! I'm home!" she called, stepping over the threshold.<p>

"Wow, check out all the cards." Musa gasped, seeing all the Duel Monsters cards lined up upon the shelves of the glass cases that lined the shop.

"Gramps?" Sabrina called, looking around.

"Coming." came the voice of an elderly man. He came around the corner and was shown to be shorter than Sabrina and had silver, spiky hair and a small mustache and beard. "There's my beautiful granddaughter, home again." he greeted as Sabrina hugged him.

"Not for long I'm afraid, we're only here a little while before heading back to Magix." Sabrina replied.

"Yes, our friend, Princess Stella is having a Princess Ball." Flora added.

"And we were hoping to chillax here for a day before heading to Solaria." Musa followed.

"We hope it's alright, Sabrina invited us." Tecna added.

Solomon smiled. "Of course, any friends of Sabrina's are welcome here."

"Thanks Gramps." Sabrina said. "C'mon girls, I'll show you my old room."

* * *

><p>Sabrina led her three friends up the stairs and showed them a small room with beige-brown walls, a small twin bed with zebra print sheets, a small desk and dresser and a small nightstand.<p>

"Wow, it's-" Tecna began to say.

"Small, I know." Sabrina finished. "But remember I was living here since I was five." she set her two printed suitcases by her dresser and sat on her bed, holding a stuffed animal resembling 'Feral Imp'.

"I think it's cute." Flora said, sitting by her best friend. "It's totally you."

Sabrina smiled, "Yeah, sometimes I like to just sit up here and reminisce about back then." she sighed. "Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, the KaibaCorp Tournament of Champions…" she listed.

"Isn't that last one where you earned your 'Princess of Duel Monsters' title?" Musa asked, leaning against the desk.

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, it came down to Phoebe and I, and I won." she answered, smiling. "Not only did I get my title, but 'Chaos Emperor Dragon' as well." she snapped her fingers and the aforementioned dragon card flew into her hands. It's image depicted a blue dragon with metallic-skeletal armor in front of pseudo-space of darkness and light melding together. "I remember that duel like it was yesterday…"

* * *

><p>{Flashback}<strong>*<strong>

**{Phoebe Kaiba LP: 1900/ Sabrina "Bella" LP: 1500}**

Phoebe Kaiba smirked as her 'Chaos Dragon Ritual' spell card was taking effect. "Now I just remove my 'Mage of Light Dragons' and 'Mage of Dark Dragons' from play and that let's me summon out this bad boy." she threw her hand into the air, "Grace the field, Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End!"

The mighty dragon took the field and let out a fierce roar and landed in attack position. (Chaos Emperor Dragon 3000/2500)

"Of course, the monster summoned by way of a ritual spell cannot attack on the turn it was summoned." Phoebe added, "So you're lucky there. Make your turn count Sabe, because it'll be your last." the brunette smiled at her opponent as she placed one card facedown in her Spell/Trap Zone on her Duel Disk.

Sabrina, as her Yami counterpart Bella, returned the smile. "Indeed Phoebe, this is the last turn." she agreed, drawing from her deck. "At the end, one of us will claim the title 'Princess of Duel Monsters'." the card she drew was revealed to be 'Hand Destruction', which she activated.

"Now I draw a whole new hand, that's five new cards." Bella giggled, picking up her new hand. The cards she held were 'Cyber Dragon', 'Cyber Gypsy', 'Power Bond', 'Cyber Angel', and 'Dragon's Greed'.

"I activate 'Dragon's Greed', now for ever dragon-type monster I send from my field to the Graveyard, I can draw a new card." she informed. "So 'Luster Dragon #2', 'Decoy Dragon', and 'Hyozanryu' go to the Grave, and I get three more cards." As her three dragons left the field, she picked up three new cards; 'Baby Cyber', 'Polymerization', and 'Time Wizard'.

"So what's the whole point?" Phoebe asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"You'll see, Phoebe darling." Bella chuckled. "Now that my field is clear, I can summon this boy, my 'Cyber Dragon' in attack mode." (Cyber Dragon 2100/1600)

"He still doesn't hold a candle to my 'Chaos Emperor Dragon'." Phoebe pointed out.

Bella shook her head. "I'm not finished yet." she went on, taking three cards from her hand. "I activate my 'Power Bond' spell card, fusing 'Cyber Dragon' with 'Cyber Angel' and 'Cyber Gypsy' to Fusion Summon 'Cyber Angel Gypsy Dragon' (3000/2000) in attack mode!"

Bella's majestic Machine-Fusion took the field in a blinding light. "And since 'Power Bond' was used to summon her, her attacks points double (6000/4000)." she reminded.

Phoebe smirked and giggled. "Funny, I have a spell that can do the same to my dragon as well." she held her hand outstretched over the field, "I activate, 'Chaos Armor' it doubles any Dark attribute monsters' attack points." (Chaos Emperor Dragon 6000/5000) "Guess now it'll be a draw between our two monsters."

"Not so fast, whoever said I was finished?" Bella asked, closing her eyes.

"You mean you have more monsters?" Phoebe questioned, shocked.

Bella nodded, "By way of my facedown 'Double Fusion'." she answered, revealing one of her two facedowns. "Now, if I have Fusion material monsters in my hand, I can Fusion summon another monster to the field." Bella revealed her remaining monsters, "So now I use 'Polymerization' to fuse 'Baby Cyber' with my 'Time Wizard' to summon 'Time Machine Dragon Wizard' (1500/500)"

The monster that appeared was a plump metallic dragon with a clock in the center of it's chest, wearing a red and black hat and holding a staff. Instead of numbers being on the clock, there were two metallic dragon scales and four dragon skulls.

"What was the point Sabrina, you've lost me here." Phoebe asked, blinking.

Bella chuckled, "Well, let me activate my facedown spell, 'Cybernetic Zone'." the facedown she revealed was a spell in which the card image depicted a mechanical dragon engulfed in a blue flame and behind the dragon was a silhouette of a three headed dragon with wings. "I can target one Machine-type monster on my field and remove it for this Battle Phase, and I choose 'Cyber Angel Gypsy Dragon'." Bella snapped her fingers and her first Machine-Fusion disappeared.

Phoebe gasped, "You just basically threw away your best monster!" she exclaimed.

"No, I'm triggering the effect of my 'Time Machine Dragon Wizard'." Bella rebuked. "See, he's gonna spin the dial on the clock and if it lands on a dragon scale, it fast-forwards one Battle Phase and that would return my 'Cyber Angel Gypsy Dragon' with twice as many points." she added. "However, if it lands on a dragon skull, my turn will end and his points will come out of my score."

"Meaning you'll loose." Phoebe finished. "So, you're basically gambling victory and the title of 'Princess of Duel Monsters'."

Bella shook her head. "Not so much as gambling, but putting my trust in my monsters so they won't let me down."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "It never fails, you and Yugi always talk about the 'Heart of the Cards'." she sighed.

"And during your duel with Noah, you believed it too." Bella reminded.

Phoebe gasped and looked away for a second before closing her eyes. "Just spin the damn dial and get it over with."

Bella nodded. "Alright, boy, spin that dial!" she snapped her fingers and her dragon jumped in the air and spun the hands of the clock, before landing back in its monster zone.

The hands spun and spun, passing over each symbol. _"I believe that if they truly want us to hold the title of 'Princess of Duel Monsters', then that dial will land on a scale." _Bella thought.

Sabrina, who was between the ages of twelve and thirteen at the time, appeared next to Bella. "Yes, I agree. And I believe wholeheartedly that we'll win this duel, together." she took Bella's hand and smiled.

Bella squeezed Sabrina's hand tightly, and nodded in agreement. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Upon exhaling, she lifted up her hand, with both of Sabrina's wrapped around it.

"Alright, stop!" both girls shouted in unison.

The clock hands began to slow and ticked across each symbol one more time. On it's last tick it passed over a skull and landed on the scale at the top of the clock.

"Look's like a dragon scale, that means time fast-forwards one Battle Phase." Bella giggled, snapping her fingers.

The arena began to warp only slightly and 'Cyber Angel Gypsy Dragon' returned to Bella's side of the field, with twelve-thousand attack points.

Phoebe sighed as she looked up at her opponent's beautiful Machine-type fusion monster. "Well, boy, we've had a good run." she said to her only standing dragon. "Sabrina's always been a great duelist, and after finally facing her again, without anything standing in our way of victory other than the title of 'Princess of Duel Monsters', I can say this," a smile crept across Phoebe's face, "Sabrina deserves the title more than me."

Bella smiled, "Alright girl, attack 'Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End' with Strident Burst!" she ordered.

With a shrieking cry, the Machine-Dragon unleashed an electric yellow flame that engulfed Phoebe's dragon and destroyed it. **{Phoebe's LP: 1900-0} **Phoebe collapsed onto her knees, a smile still on her face.

The MC of the tournament, who was also Phoebe's younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba, stood up and cleared his throat. "The winner of the 'Princess of Duel Monsters' title match is…Sabrina Moto!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as the holograms of Sabrina's monsters faded and Bella's image faded back to normal. The young pre-teen looked around and saw the faces of her smiling friends and family members, and that alone brought tears of joy to her eyes.

Being the good sport she was, Sabrina walked over to Phoebe and extended her hand. "Thanks for the great duel Phoebe, I really had a blast." she said in a faint southern voice.

Phoebe smiled and took the young blonde's hand, "Me too. Congratulations, now we know who's the better duelist out of the two of us."

Both girls shook hands and smiled. Phoebe unloaded her Graveyard and pulled out 'Chaos Dragon Ritual' and 'Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End' and handed them to Sabrina.

"These cards belong in the deck of the 'Princess of Duel Monsters'." Phoebe said. "They belong to you now Sabrina, take care of them."

Sabrina took the cards from Phoebe and looked down at them. She smiled and nodded, placing them in her deck and returning it to her deck-pouch. "I will Phoebe, I promise."

Both girls smiled at each other as the crowd continued to cheer.

{End Flashback}

* * *

><p>Sabrina wiped the moisture she felt forming in her eyes.<p>

"Wow the 'Heart of the Cards' came through for you, didn't it?" Flora asked, leaning into her hands, resting her elbows on her knees.

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, aside from the Ceremonial Battle, that was one of the greatest duels of my life." she admitted, touching her Millennium necklace.

"Sounds like that would've been a great duel to watch." Musa chided, crossing her legs as she sat on the desk.

Tecna nodded, "Yes, even though it was a risky gamble to bet in the first place." she reminded.

Sabrina chuckled. "Yeah, well I trusted Bella, if anything I owe my title to her." her hand still lingered on her necklace as she remembered her counterpart that helped her out in those duels years ago.

"Well, if we want to be rested for the ball tomorrow night, we'd better hit the hay." Musa said, using her magic to roll out some sleeping bags.

Sabrina nodded. "Right, because you Stella will berate us if we look less than fabulous." she struck a pose similar to what Stella would do, making the other Winx girls laugh.

* * *

><p>Around mid-afternoon the following day the girls returned to Alfea to put on the finishing touches on their outfits for the Princess Ball. A Red Fountain airship piloted by Sky, Brandon, and Zane arrived to pick them up.<p>

"Wow, you girls look great." Sky complemented as the four Winx Girls boarded the ship.

"Thanks, Sky that's so thoughtful of you to say." Flora replied.

"Alright girls, the next stop is Solaria." Brandon announced as she started up the ship.

"Where's Timmy and the rest of the guys?" Tecna asked.

"They're taking another airship and said they'd meet us at the palace." Zane answered, punching in the coordinates of Solaria's main castle.

The airship took off and made its way to the kingdom of Solaria, and arrived just as the other guests were arriving.

* * *

><p>Bloom welcomed Sky with a hug and a smile.<p>

"I hope we're not late, we got a little delayed at Alfea." Sky said, smiling.

"Well it was worth it, you girls look beautiful." Bloom said to her four friends.

"Thanks Bloom, so do you." Sabrina replied, her hair was down over her shoulders and was decorated in light blue floral barrettes.

"And we didn't even have a Royal Hairdresser fix us up." Flora giggled.

The girls made their way inside and gasped as Stella made her grand entrance, followed by the applause of everyone who attended.

"Now this day is also joyous, not because of Stella's Princess Ball, but another special announcement." said King Radius.

A woman with long, honey-blonde hair that cascaded gracefully to her knees, brown eyes, wearing a skinny mermaid-style light purple-pink dress with a gold swirly design at her hips, a wide light-blue piece of fabric that flows out of a bright emerald jewel on her chest down to the floor, with a thick puffy-ish indigo band along the bottom of her purple-pink over-dress with puffy sleeves on her elbow, an indigo cape/robe that hooks on to the emerald jewel in front, white fur lining the edges and has several tufts of white fur on the end, approached King Radius and took his arm.

"In one month's time, Countess Cassandra and I will be married." announced King Radius.

This announcement shocked Stella and the rest of the Winx Girls. After the announcement, Stella's joyous expression changed to one of sadness. As per the tradition of the Princess Ball, the father of the Princess had the honor of the first dance, but Stella was still upset.

Then, an orb of green energy exploded in her face and turned her into a reptilian-like creature, and King Radius was spelled into ordering the guards to attack Stella.

"Come on girls!" Bloom yelled, and all the Winx girls transformed.

Sky, Brandon, and Zane held went back to the airship while the Winx girls worked on protecting Stella from the guards.

* * *

><p>They ran down a corridor and blockaded the doorway.<p>

"Somethin tells me that ain't gonna hold." Musa chided.

Sabrina snapped her fingers, "But I know a monster that can help us out." she said, placing her hand on the right wall. "Shadow Ghoul, come forth." she ordered.

A dark green and purple light was emitted from her palm and created a swirling vortex. Out of the vortex came a green and black monster with sharp claws and red circles covering its face, shoulders, and chest.

"When the guards bust through that door, knock them out and then come find me." Sabrina said to the zombie monster.

It nodded and retreated into the wall, waiting for it's moment to attack. Sabrina ran ahead and caught up with her friends, Shadow Ghoul's monster card appeared on the far left monster zone on her duel disk in attack position.

"Pretty quick thinking there Sabe." Musa praised.

Sabrina nodded, "Like I said, I have access to every Duel Monsters card out there." she reminded. "If it's been printed by Industrial Illusions, then my magic can access it."

"Sabrina you're amazing." Stella said.

The girls continued to follow their friend as she led them to the nearest exit. From behind them, they could hear the growling of Sabrina's 'Shadow Ghoul' as it fought against the guards.

* * *

><p>However more guards kept coming and eventually the girls found the dove tower, which was the only exit they could take to get out of the palace. Tecna and Flora flew Stella up to the aviary while Musa and Sabrina combined their attacks to bust the door open, barely escaping the back draft of fire created from Bloom's attack.<p>

"Now we're trapped." Musa huffed.

"Seize them!" ordered one of guards. "Detain that horrible monster."

"That's not a monster." Bloom corrected, "It's Princess Stella."

"She's lying." said one of the guards.

"Yeah, our princess can never look that hideous." added another.

"Any bright ideas?" Musa asked Tecna.

'Shadow Ghoul' emerged from the floor and crouched by Sabrina's feet. The guards took aim at Stella and the other Winx fairies.

"This is the best that I can do for now." Sabrina said, drawing the top card from her Duel Monsters deck. "Cyber Barrier Dragon, aid us in protecting our friend!" she called, placing the monster card in defense position in the center monster zone.

A large metallic dragon with a pentagon shaped collar around it's neck with a magenta line running through the center appeared and created a green, rectangular screen that repelled the attacks of the guards.

"Thanks Sabe." Stella whimpered, hiding behind Bloom.

"No problem." Sabrina replied, standing next to Cyber Barrier Dragon.

* * *

><p><em>Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard,<br>Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard.  
>Well back at class, they never taught us this,<br>Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss. _

_Tough times, hard climbs,  
>We'll take 'em on together.<br>Right now, let's go! _

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Generation neXt! _

_Game on, get your game on,  
>Come on ya better play your cards right.<br>Game on, get your game on,  
>We'll make the grade and win this fight.<em>

_We'll make the grade somehow.  
>Yeah! <em>

_Yu-Gi-Oh GX! _

_Game on, get your game on,  
>Come on ya better play your cards right.<br>Come on and get your game on!_

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>This flashback takes place during the Tournament of Champions arc of the original Yu-Gi-Oh anime. It serves as giving a little insight on how Sabrina Moto earned her title as 'Princess of Duel Monsters'. Throughout the original series, Phoebe and Sabrina maintained both a friendship and rivalry and grew to respect eachother.

**A/N: **Well I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter, review please^^

XOXO~Cyber


End file.
